Death Angel
by kuku88
Summary: Boomer leads dead people to Heaven, but he is one day sent back to Earth to watch over Bubbles, a frail and yet sweet girl. This is his mission, since he had "unfinished business" on Earth. But when he falls for her and troubles arise, what happens? R&R!
1. Prologue: An Angel's Beginning

PROLOGUE: AN ANGEL'S BEGINNING

ME: So then...this is a new fic starring yours truly, Boomer and Bubbles!

BOOMER: Yay! We're back! *waves*

BUBBLES: Awesome!

ME: Glad you're all so optimistic. So yeah, own nothing besides story and OC's, y'know: the usual.

Prologue: An Angel's Beginning

* * *

He's always been watching from the shadows. Not just watching, though. Also doing what he could to show her he cared.

Yes, he cared.

That day he first met her. Her smile. Her expression. Her strength.

Most people said she was a little girl, and a darling one at that; not capable of handling too much violence.

For the most part, he agreed. She was so sweet and beautiful. She was kind and gentle too. But she wasn't weak. He knew she could hold her own in a fight.

He always ended up with a couple bruises to prove it.

Every time he saw her, they were enemies. He hated her, and she hated him. It was fair. It was normal. What's more, it was expected.

But times changed.

He slowly grew up; matured, even. His brothers did too. Things changed, and he slowly, but surely, began to fall for her. And as slow as it took, he was falling hard. And he knew it.

But he couldn't risk their fragile friendship that had been built over the years. Her forgiveness meant their friendship. And one mistake would mean the end of a still-growing friendship.

...Besides, he was fine with being just a friend.

...Or...he thought he was.

But then _it _happened.

He was around nine-years-old, and he was walking home from school.

He remembered it exactly.

He had been walking home from school, passing by a small neighborhood he'd come to know and love. It had small businesses with plenty to offer, and he'd made plenty of friends. His brothers had been busy, so he'd been walking home alone.

He had been chewing gum, his hands in his pockets. He was slouched slightly, shuffling down the sidewalk the way boys did. He shifted his backpack, one strap over his shoulder. Headphones were in his ears, and he was listening to Sapphire Blue by Super Junior, a Korean boy band, who also had mini bands like Super Junior M.

And no, he wasn't gay. He just enjoyed their songs, even if it was in Korean. He'd seen the English lyrics, and they made him feel connected.

* * *

_As the sun leaves the sky_

_The road to destiny_

_Becomes more clear_

_Meeting by chance_

_Was not an accident_

_It was fate letting it happen_

* * *

It was the last few parts of the song, and it was in Korean. But he could still remember the English lyrics in his head.

He sighed peacefully, letting his blond bangs fall into his eyes.

* * *

_I wanted to confess_

_I want to make it so that it's me_

_The work because I wanted you_

* * *

Maybe it was because this was how he really felt sometimes…

* * *

_Do you have a wish, yeah_

_Tell me, ever more_

_One-sided love, yeah_

_This isn't right_

_You got to have me_

_Everything in the world_

_Will help_

_If you so desire for it_

* * *

He had sighed contentedly, his head bobbing to the music.

He remembered feeling his heart thumping in time to the beat, riffing with the song.

* * *

_Do you have a wish, yeah, tell me_

_Do you have a wish, yeah_

_That's love_

_Do you have a wish, yeah, tell me_

_Do you have a wish, yeah_

_That's love_

_If you so desire for it_

* * *

_"Do you have a wish, yeah, tell me…That's love, if you so desire for it…" _He had been singing along.

An ice cream cone had been in his hand, and he licked it then. It had been Blueberry Ripple. He remembered that so clearly.

Mr. Hoffwash's grocery store had been nearby, the aged yellow lettering on the window reading _"Hoffwash's Groceries"_. It was displaying fruits and vegetables, at half price. He'd seen the large, cardboard sign. Boxes outside the grocery store displayed fresh fruit at cheap prices. Mr. Hoffwash had been sweeping the front steps, and he'd greeted him with a smile and a wave. He'd offered him an apple, which he'd gladly accepted and saved for later.

Across from it was the ice cream store, and beside that was the Pine Tree Bakery.

He'd been eyeing tantalizing treats as he'd walked by.

Just then, as he was about to leave the neighborhood, he saw _her_.

She was smiling and laughing, her eyes shining as she talked to a group of friends. She wasn't with her sisters, so he'd figured they'd been busy too.

She'd said bye to her friends and they'd walked off. She wasn't watching where she had been going. He _definitely _remembered that.

And then the truck. Oh, the truck. It had been blue, and it was speeding forwards, honking for her to get out of the way.

She'd turned, eyes wide as she was face-to-face with those terrible yellow headlights, her mouth open in a silent scream.

His mouth had dropped open. He couldn't let her die. Not like this, when she had so much to live for.

He remembered dropping his ice cream, not caring as it splattered harshly on the sidewalk. His backpack had swung off of his shoulder, and his headphones had flown out. He remembered his iPod nearly falling...

He remembered running. Oh, the running. Thinking he wouldn't make it in time, thinking she'd die and it'd be all his fault...his fault for not saving her, his fault for only being able to watch, his fault for not being able to do anything.

His feet had pattered harshly against the ground, his cerulean-blue converse slapping the cold cement as he cried out her name, reaching...

And then he'd stumbled. His iPod fell to the ground, forgotten. He remembered shoving her aside, her screaming as it all happened as if in slow-mo. Everything faded away, and he was only aware of the bright lights; oh, how bright they were! And the motion of falling, feeling like it was going so slow. Like he was allowed having time to think over some things.

And he felt...okay. Nothing bad or good, just...content.

He remembered thinking over his life, wondering if he'd make it into heaven and hell. Or if he'd end up in a deep, black nothingness.

He remembered thinking he was happy with how his life had turned out. He was happy to have who he had in his life. And he was happy to have had her in his life. Definitely.

And he remembered not regretting anything. Not his life, not how he used to be, just..._nothing_. In that exact moment, he'd felt happy and content with what he'd had.

And he _definitely _didn't regret saving her.

He thought about all the people in his life. He wondered how they'd feel when hearing of this. He could imagine his brothers' shocked and hurt gazes, tears threatening to fall.

He turned to see her standing nearby, safely on the sidewalk, one hand over her mouth as she reached out with her other. She had been trembling, and...crying.

...She had been _crying_.

He remembered reaching out as well, trying to tell her not to cry. _It's okay, _ he remembered trying to say. _I don't regret anything; not this either. Tell everyone it's okay. It'll be okay. Tell my brothers not to cry. I'm supposed to be the baby, not them. Tell them I'm happy and content with everything I have had and done. Thank you. And..._I love you.

But the words wouldn't come.

Then the truck was upon him, finally upon him. _It had taken it long enough, _ he remembered thinking. _In my opinion and place, anyway. _

He remembered feeling the searing pain, seeing the huge black wheels. And then...nothing.

When he came to, he was floating in a darkness. He looked himself over. Wasn't he supposed to be dead? Was this what death felt like?

He floated along, wondering if this would be what he'd have to do for the rest of his life. The thought bothered him. And even then, he doubted he even _had _a life anymore.

He wondered briefly where he was going. Heaven or Hell? Did they even exist?

He would never again hear the sound of her laughter. He would never again be able to see his family.

He would never be able to stand there and watch as she grew up. He wouldn't be there to tell her how he felt.

It was his time to die.

There were so many things in this world that he would miss, so many things that he would never be able to see again.

He felt as if he was floating in a darkness, it wrapping around him like icy claws.

So this was what death felt like, huh? Where was he going, though? Would he go to Heaven or Hell...?

Did those places even exist?

Screams sounded in the distance, but he felt strangely calm.

He was dying; nothing could hurt him now.

Nothing besides everything.

He may not feel physical pain anymore, but what about emotional pain?

He knew his family would cry at his funeral, and that broke his heart. He'd never see the little girl grow up, never meet her boyfriend. He'd never see the people he cared about ever again.

Those thoughts brought a lot of emotional pain to his heart.

He looked down at himself, thinking about all the good and bad things he'd done.

What would happen to him?

Was he good enough to go to Heaven, or was he only to die and fall into a darkness, never to feel or anything ever again? Or was he bad enough to be sent to Hell?

That's when a blinding light filled his eyes.

Covering his eyes with his hands (he could move? How?), he blinked, trying to adjust to the sudden light.

And then he remembered the voices fading in.

Was he still alive? Had they somehow saved him?

When he blinked open his eyes, and when he did, he was amazed to see a clear blue sky and a large golden gate. Two men with large, feathery wings and glowing halos stood at attention.

A podium stood nearby.

He remembered feeling confused, wondering where the heck he was.

And then the voice. The voice he now knew so well. The voice that welcomed him to...well, the place he was in now.

"Boomer Jojo...?"

* * *

ME: A sad beginning to the tale, I know. But...I think you'll all like this story. So yeah...the next chapter of HUOY and the new story Call of The Wolves shall both be uploaded soon(er or later)!

BUBBLES: *sniffles* This...this is just so sad!

BOOMER: ...Man...why'd I have to die...

ME: Uh...read the summary, man. Oh and the Super Junior part was (sorta) taken from HUOY. And some of the death part was from one of my fics called "The Secret Next Door" (not published).

BLOSSOM: *sighs* Remember to review, please.


	2. Chapter 1: An Angel's Voice

CHAPTER 1: AN ANGEL'S VOICE

ME: So...yeah, I'm back. Do I hear any "welcome back"'s, hmm...? *cups ear*

BRICK: *flips card, mutters* Welcome back... *pauses, holds up card* Ha! I win!

BUTCH: *bangs head on table, drops deck of cards* Dammit! *looks up* Oh and yeah, welcome back.

ME: *sweat-drop* Um...okay...?

Chapter 1: An Angel's Voice

* * *

"Boomer...! Wake up!"

Boomer's eyes snapped open as he looked up groggily. "Huh...what...?" he mumbled, yawning before stretching.

Two concerned brown eyes stared into his own blue ones. "Are you okay, Boomer? You were mumbling in your sleep again. It sounded like you were saying 'Bubbles' and 'B—"

"I'm fine," Boomer said quickly, interrupting his companion. "I...I just dreamed of the day I...died. But I'm fine, Joseph."

The older angel looked unconvinced. "If you say so, Boomer." He sighed. "Your brothers will be either waiting for you or still sleeping. I'll be fetching them."

"Bye, Joe," Boomer called. He paused, hesitating slightly before saying, "And thanks."

Joseph glanced back, offering a smile, nod, and wave. "No problem, Boomer. You know how I am." A light chuckle.

Boomer laughed too, smiling after he was done. "But really; thank you for everything."

Joseph smiled, flapping his large, feathery wings. "Glad to be of service."

Boomer smiled back. When Joe had gone, he checked his own wings. They were tinted an ocean-blue hue. His halo wasn't all that fancy, but he'd earned it and he was proud of it.

"Boomer, you lazy bum! There you are!"

Boomer looked up to see his brother's fiery red hair. "Where's your cap?" he asked.

His brother flapped his wings, which were tinted red. He was floating, a pan in one hand as he patted his head, grumbling. "I was so busy I didn't have time to put it on." Then he blinked and said in slight frustration, "But that isn't exactly the most important thing right now. What IS important is that we have another job and then there's the ceremony and—"

"I got it, Brick. I remember; don't worry so much. The way you're freaking out and ranting makes you sound like Mojo, y'know?"

Brick frowned, sticking his tongue out at his blond brother. Not the most mature thing to do, but ah well. "Well excuse _me _for being concerned."

Boomer rolled his eyes, unable to hide his small smile.

"AHHHHH!"

Both brothers looked up at the shout, incredulous looks on their faces. Boomer hopped out of bed and threw on his slippers. He glanced at Brick. "What do you think that was about?"

Brick shrugged. "It sounded like Butch."

"Yeah," Boomer agreed. He then hurried to his door, Brick right behind him.

There was a quick tangled mess as the two brothers kinda got stuck in the doorway and Boomer's slipper got caught.

Brick grunted. "Move over, Boomer!"

"You move over!" Boomer shot back, trying to shove his way out as he squeezed through beneath his brother.

_"Ow!" _Brick shouted, hitting his brother.

"Hey!" Boomer cried back, tumbling onto the floor. His slipper flew out from behind him.

Brick let out a loud breath as he collapsed onto the floor before seeing Boomer's feet. He looked up.

The two brothers just stared at each other for awhile, before another shout reminded them what they were doing on the floor anyway.

"BRAKER, YOU ASS!"

They could both hear Braker laughing his head off from further up ahead. Boomer and Brick leapt up before flying over to Butch's room.

Slamming open the door, Boomer poked his head in. "What's going—_pffft_!"

Butch looked startled that Boomer had just burst into his room. But he quickly recovered as his face turned red. "Sh-Shut up!" he shouted.

"What's the matter in here?" Brick called, peeking in from over Boomer's shoulder. His eyes widened before he smirked. "Oh hi"—Butch flushed at the inevitable—"..._m'lady_."

Braker laughed even harder from his seat on the floor, a rectangular black case in his hand.

Butch just growled as he rubbed at his face. "I hate you so much," he said, mostly to Braker.

Braker just smirked. "Aww, I love you too, honey."

Butch grumbled some unintelligent words under his breath as he wiped his mouth with the back of his arm.

_"Stop!" _ Brick called, pulling out his phone (yes, they had phones in Heaven), and snapped a picture before laughing.

_"H-Hey!"_ Butch shouted, eyes widening as he jumped up.

Brick just continued to laugh.

Braker shoved a mirror into Butch's face. "Don't you look pretty?" he cooed, looking proud of his work. He turned to Boomer and Brick and grinned. "I caught some snapshots too."

Butch flushed even more, glaring at his reflection. It was the usual him, but with a minor change...:

_...He was wearing make-up._

Braker had decided to put purple and orange glittery mascara on Butch's face, and he had applied yellow lipstick. There was pink blush on Butch's face too. He'd even gone as far as tying Butch's messy, spiky black hair into pigtails.

"...I hate you so much right now," Butch repeated bitterly. "I want to kill you so badly."

"You can't; I'm already dead," Braker smirked, grinning.

Nobody liked talking about death, but sometimes it could be used in a comedic or casual way.

Butch just growled at his orange-eyed brother's smart-aleck remark. Braker used this excuse now whenever someone (usually Butch), said that kind of thing to him.

...It proved to be effective, since Butch didn't seem to know what to do...

...—Or at least say back.

So Braker pretty much always automatically won those arguments, and they all knew Butch hated it. He hated losing, and he hated being wrong.

Brick and Boomer just both smirked as they all poked fun at their hot-headed brother.

"Who you dressing up for?" Brick cooed.

"Do you have a dress to go with that look?" Boomer added, snickering.

"I heard that shorter skirts are in season this time of year," Braker added teasingly.

"...And I heard that angel cake will be delicious," Butch said after a few moments of sulking silence.

"...And why's that?" Brick questioned, raising an eyebrow.

Butch smirked, which he hadn't done since he'd woken up with the make-up on his face. Boomer had to admit his brother looked a little scary grinning with all that mismatched make-up on his face.

"I think I need to beat some angels into my angel cake," he said casually, thumping his fist into his hand. "...It's...the _'missing' _ingredient," he smirked.

Brick frowned. "I see where you're going with this, and I don't necessarily agree—"

Butch just smirked, interrupting him. "Oh no, no; I owe you guys one." His face turned darker and his grin more twisted with each word. He kept smashing his fist into his hand. And then...:

He finally lunged.

Shouting and laughing at the same time, Braker flew out while teasing Butch with raspberries.

Brick and Boomer flew after their cocky brown-haired brother, eyes wide as they glanced back.

Butch was right behind them, shouting, "GET BACK HERE, YOU ASSHOLES!"

"Hell no!" Brick shouted back, doing a loop-de-loop.

Chaos quickly ensued.

"Where's the fire!?" Blaster shouted, jumping out of his room, and only half-dressed. So imagine his surprise as an orange streak flew past his face.

"Hey, Blaster!" Braker called loudly, waving.

Blaster blinked, surprised. "...B-Braker!? What the hell is going on!?"

"Don't ask, just _RUN_!" Braker shouted as he disappeared around a corner.

Blaster blinked, confused. Then Boomer zoomed past, who apologized. "Sorry, man," he said sheepishly, waving.

Brick flew past after him, shrugging. "Hey, man. You better be prepared."

"...For what?" Blaster called, but Brick was already gone.

Just as that happened, Blaster barely had time to turn his head before he saw Butch flying through the air.

He jumped, startled. Butch looked _really _creepy with all that crappy make-up applied. Whoever did it (_obviously _not Butch himself), had actually done a rather good job, albeit a little messy...and a _lot _ugly. Still, Blaster could tell it wasn't _hideously bad_. Blaster wasn't all that bad at make-up himself...

Butch glared at him as he passed when Blaster raised a questioning finger and opened his mouth to speak. _"Don't. Ask." _Then he added threateningly, "Or I'll tear your throat out."

And Blaster's mouth clamped back shut again.

Then Butch disappeared too, and Blaster sighed before walking back into his room. He shut the door and shrugged.

_Hey, he shouldn't question it...right...?_

Meanwhile, Butch had caught Brick and Boomer. He was gripping them both by the backs of their collars, and he was scanning for Braker. "Where is he!?"

Brick and Boomer exchanged glances, both shrugging.

Suddenly, his eyes landed on the wall, where Braker was peeking out and blowing a raspberry at him.

Getting angry, Butch dropped the two brothers and chased after Braker. "BRAAAKER! _GET BACK HERE!_"

"Ow," Brick said, sitting up and rubbing his back. "He didn't have to _drop _us."

"I know what you mean," Boomer agreed, rubbing his own butt.

_"BOYS!"_

Freezing, Brick and Boomer exchanged looks before jumping up. They raced to the noise.

They skidded to a stop at the kitchen, and found Joseph scolding both Butch and Braker.

"Braker, you should know better than to do such a prank on such an important day!"

Butch stuck his tongue out at Braker in agreement, and Braker growled.

Then Joseph turned on Butch. "And you! You can't just go around threatening and chasing your brothers while disturbing the peace of others!"

Both Braker and Butch shrugged sheepishly.

"I was just trying to erase some of the tension," Braker said meekly.

Joseph looked surprised for a second, and then he sighed. "I can get that, Braker, but you should've thought twice before pulling _this _type of prank on such an important day."

Braker stared at the floor.

Joseph sighed again, shaking his head. "Come on, Butch. Let's get you cleaned up before the meeting starts."

Silence followed as Braker, Joe, and Butch disappeared.

Then Brick sighed and turned. "...I'm going to get my cap." He paused. "It was fun...while it lasted."

Boomer nodded.

"You coming, bro?" Brick called over his shoulder.

"I'll stay and make breakfast," Boomer called back, studying the coffee table.

"...Alright; if you say so."

Boomer waited as Brick's steps vanished before sighing and flopping onto the couch. He thought back to his dream—nightmare; whatever—and couldn't help but wonder...:

_How _was _Bubbles doing...?_

* * *

"Bubbles, we're going to be late!"

The redheaded girl was waving wildly as a blond girl raced over to them. "Sorry! I overslept!"

"I can see that," a dark raven-haired teen responded, yawning and stretching. "You waking up later than me? What a shock."

"Buttercup! You shouldn't be so mean to Bubbles," the redhead protested.

"I'm not being _mean_, Blossom," Buttercup shot back. She turned to Bubbles. "Right...?"

"Oh! Umm...right," Bubbles agreed sheepishly.

Blossom sighed as she shook her head at her sisters. "Come on; let's just get going, shall we?"

_"Finally!" _an orange-eyed girl called, flipping her hair impatiently. "I was getting bored just standing around!"

"You'll be even more bored when we get to school," Buttercup replied, knocking her sister on the head. "Jeez, Bliss!"

"I know that!" Bliss responded. "I just don't wanna stand here."

"S-Sorry," Bubbles apologized sheepishly. It was well-known that Bliss could hardly stand still in one spot.

A girl with low pigtails nodded. "C'mon, you guys!"

"H-Hey! Banana, wait up!" Blossom called, following her blond sister.

A brown-haired girl called after them, "Y-You guys!"

"Now's not the time to talk, Bunny," Buttercup called, grabbing her sister's arm. _"Let's go!"_

"W-Wait for us!" Bubbles called, racing after her sisters.

Bliss followed suit. "Well _now _you're all excited for school!" she called to Buttercup teasingly.

Buttercup rolled her eyes. "Whatever! I just don't wanna get in trouble..._again_. Mr. Fickleson is being really annoying."

"That's because you hit a guy during lunch the other day!" Blossom shot back. "It's not Mr. Fickleson's fault he has to deal with such unruly students."

"Oh please," Buttercup said with a roll of her eyes, "he's the one who threatened me and told me to show him what I could do. He practically _asked _for it!"

Blossom huffed. "You've become even _more _reckless after Butch—" A glare from Buttercup sent her mouth closed.

Bliss sighed, catching up to them. "We all miss them, BC. ...You're not the only one."

Bubbles felt her heart suddenly ache. All those years ago and she still couldn't forget...:

_The honk, her scream, the glaring lights, Boomer pushing her off the road..._

She looked up at the sky. _"...Where are you now, Boomer...?" _she whispered into the wind.

* * *

Boomer tugged at his tie. He was seated with his brothers as Joseph was making his speech to some higher-up angels.

"...And they've grown and matured over the years, all passing the test with flying colours. Brick is extremely smart and intelligent, although sometimes hotheaded. However, this hardly hinders his capability to lead his brothers, both in life and now. I believe he'll be a strong leader.

"Butch is strong and loyal, although impatient and violent, and often reckless. However, he will not stray far from his duties, and I'm sure he'll remain on the right path. He will protect others and fight for all he's worth, so there will be no problem trusting him.

"Braker is keen and quick, although he often goofs around. But he'll keep others laughing and smiling, and that's an important trait among us angels. I'm sure he'll work hard, both to have fun and spread laughter, and in his duty as an angel.

"Blaster is smart and calm, even if he sometimes snaps under pressure. However, he often remains cheery like a shining sun, and will not hesitate to help others. I do not expect this sun to be eclipsing anytime soon.

"Bandit is calm and level-headed, and will keep his brothers from getting too angry too fast. Even then, he himself has a dark temper... But I'm sure he'll make up for that in other areas with his wise judgement. Bandit has many talents, and all are useful. I think he'll continue on as so."

Brick nudged Boomer. _"Wake up, man," _ he hissed. _"He's getting to you."_

Boomer shot him a look. _"I _am _awake!"_ he hissed back.

Then at the mention of his name, he sat straighter and listened closely to what Joseph had to say.

"Boomer..." Joseph paused before continuing. "Boomer is a calm and well-meaning kid, with very pure innocence. Despite this, he sometimes gets distracted and may not understand the situation. Still, because his heart is in the right place, I believe he'll remain on the right path, with his brothers to guide him."

Boomer paused. That's it? His mind started slowly assessing what Joseph had said about him. "Calm and well-meaning _kid_"...? "Pure _innocence_"...? "Easily distracted"...? "May not understand"...? "Heart in the right place, so he'll stay on the right path"...?_ "With his brothers to guide him"_...!?

His mind was a storm: _That's _it_?_

What happened to all the praise he had to offer for his brothers!?

Okay, sure; this _was _praise, but he made Boomer sound like he was still a kid!

"...Thank you," one of the angels said, tapping the arm of their seat. "We will now make our decision if these six brothers shall pass on to becoming _Guardian Angels_."

"If they do," another angel piped up, "then the ceremony shall commence soon. In the meantime, I suggest you all get some rest before then."

Joseph bowed his head, as did the boys. "Of course; and thank you," Joseph said respectfully.

* * *

"Bubbles!" a voice sounded, snapping her out of her thoughts.

She turned and smiled brightly. It was Mike! "Oh hi, Mike!" she greeted cheerfully.

"How have you been?" Mike asked, grinning. "Anything exciting happen?"

"I'm fine!" she laughed. "And no; same old, same old! I mean, how many things do you think _could _happen in only one day, silly?"

"A lot," he said with a wink.

She giggled. "I don't think so; each day just passes by like the last!" She turned around. "It's not like something eventful will just happen so quickly!"

However, she would very soon be proven wrong...

* * *

Boomer sat, kneeling, with clenched fists on his lap. His brothers were gathered around them, all looking equally tense.

"...Do not feel so tense, young ones," one of the higher-up angels said slowly, placing his hand on the arm of his chair. "There is nothing to fear here but yourself."

"The ceremony will now proceed tomorrow, and the test will occur next week. If you pass, there will be another ceremony and you can continue on to becoming Guardian Angels in your next level," another angel added. "However, should you fail, you will remain as you are... And we will strip you of your powers for a week."

Boomer gulped. _This was serious._

"Stop scaring them, David," another angel said lightly, turning to smile at the boys before them. "If you pass, you will resume both your current job and the job of a Guardian Angel."

Boomer swallowed. His brothers and he were currently working as angels who led the deceased to Heaven, or found lost souls. Normally, they would pass the job on to beginners if they became Guardian Angels, but there had recently been a shortage of new angels-in-training.

"...We understand," Brick said suddenly with a bow.

"...Very well," the first angel who had spoken, spoke up again. "You may leave now."

Boomer and his brothers got up and began to leave. However, the higher-ups' voices remained echoing in their heads...:

_"Remember, sons of God; the ceremony will commence tomorrow."_

* * *

ME: I am _so _sorry. I began writing this a _long _time ago and I just couldn't seem to continue. I've recently gotten motivation to keep going, and I'll do my best...

BRICK: Dammit! You take too long to do anything!

ME: Sorreeeee! *ducks*

BANDIT: Stop scaring her, Brick.

BRICK: I'm not scaring anybody!

BOOMER: Bye~! See you next time~! *waves*

BUTCH: Ha! I win this time! How does it feel, Brick!?

BRICK: H-Hey! You cheated—!


End file.
